Two Grangers
by huntercowgirl
Summary: Draco has a plan of how to get Hermione out of his way, but it gets set back for a bit whenever he realizes there are two Grangers at Hogwarts, and he plans to take them both out. Harry and Ron still stand in his way even though he gets to them dearly. 6t
1. Minika Granger

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Minika Granger stepped into the big oak doors of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From her sister, Hermione Granger's, stories, she knew she would like it here. She had a big smile on her face even though she was soaking wet from the storm outside. Two of the boats had been overturned, unluckily she was in one of them. Hagrid had to swing his boat around and rescue them. She was a small girl, with a big heart. Minika hoped she would be in Gryffindor with her sister.  
  
The Great Hall-  
  
Hermione Granger glanced around the Great Hall anixously, always looking back to the door, waiting for her sister to come in. She was worried because of the storm, they were already twenty minutes behind schedule, but she knew Hagrid would take care of all the little ones. She hadn't exactly told Harry and Ron about her sister, but they found out on the train. Minika had burst through in their department, and it sort of just went from there. For a while, Harry and Ron were mad at her, but they immediately stopped when they too knew something was wrong with the first years' late arrival.  
"Don't worry, Hermione, Hagrid will take care of all of them. What's the worse that could've happened?" Ron asked her, he and Harry sat on both sides of her.  
"I don't know. But she's so little, what if she fell into the lake like Dennis Creevey did during our third year? What if it went un-" Hermione was cut short by the opening of the doors at the end of the Great Hall. "Finally!"  
Mini was inside the pack of first years, and Hermione couldn't see her. But she could see that everyone was drenched, especially five of them, she guessed that two boats had turned over. She knew that there would be one more wet person. It had to be Mini, she was just too hard to see from the table. Luckily, Ron, who was taller, spotted her. "Don't worry, Herms, she's inside the group, and she's drenched. But she's okay!"  
  
Slytherin Table-  
  
"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle, look at this, isn't this awsome?" Draco Malfoy whispered, holding the object under the table. Crabbe and Goyle looked at it.  
"What is it?" Crabbe asked.  
Draco elbowed him. "It's a gun, dufus, Muggles use it."  
"Oh..." Goyle said. "Are you going to use it?"  
"Of course I am, I'm planning on trying to kill a Mudblood, right under Dumbledore's nose." Draco said. "I'm killing Granger."  
  
Sorting Stool-  
  
Just as Malfoy said that, Minerva McGonagall called out the next first year to be sorted, and it caught Malfoy's attention. "Minika Granger."  
Mini stepped up to the stool and sat down, her feet didn't even touch the ground. McGonagall sat the hat on her head and it went down to her nose. "Ah... a Granger. I see that you have almost the brains of your sister, except you lack any quality at all in Potions. So Ravenclaw just wouldn't fit. You are brave, braver than even your sister. So it has to be... Gryffindor!" The hat said all of this but 'Gryffindor' inside her head. She jumped off the stool and gave the hat to McGonagall. She ran over to Gryffindor table.  
"Mini! Mini! Over here, you can sit with us." Hermione told her little sister as she made her way towards them. Mini sat in between Hermione and Harry.  
  
Slytherin Table-  
  
The Sorting of Mini Granger caught Goyle's attention too. "Which one, Draco?"  
"Both, but the younger one first." Draco said to him, grinning as he put the gun away. 


	2. Powers

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini was gradulated from the Gryffindors about making it into the house. "I'm so excited!" She kept saying. She loved the thought of being in the same house as Hermione. She just loved it.  
  
Gryffindor Table-  
  
"So, I'm guessing you've had your fair share of magic work with Hermione." Ron said to her after they had started eating.  
"You have no idea." Mini said, grinning from ear to ear. She could do magic they couldn't even think of.  
"Try me." Ron said, just finishing a chicken leg.  
"Ron, she warned you, this may come as a bit of a shock to you and Harry." Hermione said.  
Mini just grinned even more. "Okay." She pointed at another chicken leg and then pointed at Ron's plate, the chicken leg disappeared from the platter and reappeared on Ron's plate in a millisecond. "Bone appitete."  
"You can do wandless magic?" Harry asked her, amazed. Ron just stared at the leg, wondering if it was okay to eat.  
"Ron, it's not poisened, go ahead and eat it." Hermione said.  
"No, not really, I can just sort of make things dis- and reappear without a wand. That's it. And another power." Mini said, then she looked at her sister. "Hermione, can I please show them?"  
"Oh, alright." Hermione said, putting her hand into the middle of the table. "You two touch my hand or my arm, whichever." Harry and Ron did so curiously.  
Mini leaned on Hermione and put both her hands out in a fist and opened them. Harry and Ron didn't feel any different. Mini leaned as close as she could to both of them. "Look around you." She whispered.  
Harry was puzzled but Ron looked around, everything was frozen! He let out a yelp. "What?" Harry asked as he too did the same thing when he looked around. "Everything's... frozen!"  
"Mini can freeze things and unfreeze them at her will. But anyone's who touching her or touching the person who's touching her doesn't become frozen. Everyone and everything in the world is frozen right now except for us. Except for the people who were frozen, it's sort of just like they blinked. It's pretty cool actually." Hermione explained.  
"It's really cool. Even watches stop." Mini said, looking around for someone who had a watch on. "Look, Neville has a watch on. It's stopped. Go ahead look, Ron." She encouraged him.  
"It has stopped, it's not even trying to move." He said, amazed.  
"But yours, Harry, hasn't stopped." Mini stated, pointing at it. "Don't worry, it'll go back to the time it's supposed to be whenever I unfreeze things. Watch it, I'll unfreeze us."  
Harry and Ron both watched Harry's watch. Mini put both her hands out like she was looking at the palms of her hands and then turned them out like she was showing someone else. Everyone continued what they used to be doing. Harry's watch sprang back to the right time, and he and Ron were still amazed. "To be a little witch, you sure are powerful." Harry told her, shaking his head slowly.  
"Thank you." Mini said, then, noticing Ron still hadn't ate his chicken leg, she pointing at another chicken leg, then at her plate, it appeared there, and she started eating it. "Go ahead and eat it Ron, don't starve yourself." Ron looked at the chicken leg Mini had already Levitated to his plate one last time then started eating it.  
  
Later, 6th Year Slytherin Boys' Dorm-  
  
Draco magically locked away his gun, with a spell that meant only his wand could bring the gun out of its position. Crabbe and Goyle sat on Malfoy's bed. "How are you going to do it?" Crabbe asked.  
"I'm not sure about Hermione anymore, but with what I plan, we have Herbology with them on Thursdays, and the smaller one has Defense Against the Dark Arts at the same time with Slytherin first years. If I can wait until Potter, Weasley, and Hermione go to Herbology, then cut the little one off on her path going to her class, I can shoot her there since my gun shoots silently. She'll want to get to that class later anyway, since my dad is teaching it and all. I doubt she'll like him very much." Draco said, grinning evily. "She'll be left helplessly."  
"Are you doing it next week then?" Goyle asked.  
"No, I'm waiting until the week after next Thursday so she won't hurry along to class and get there too early. I'm going to wait until the halls aren't near as full. I don't want you two with me, you guys can go onto Herbology so Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood won't suspect anything." Draco said, then he motioned for them to get off his bed, they did, and he layed down on it. "Go to bed before we get in trouble." He hissed, and as he turned over to fall asleep and as always Crabbe and Goyle did what he told them to do. 


	3. Shot

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini settled in well at Hogwarts during the next two weeks. The only classes she didn't like were Potions because one, she wasn't any good at it, and two, she didn't like Proffesor Snape, and Defense Against the Dark Arts because Lucius Malfoy taught it. She really liked the subject, the teacher just made it horrible. The only way Malfoy had gotten out of Azkaban prizon, Hermione had explained, was because he was the only one who would teach Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Hermione was a big help, especially with potions stuff.  
  
First Floor Corridor-  
  
Mini had just come out of Potions, and she really wanted to catch up with Hermione before she went to Herbology. Mini was always as late as she could be without being late to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, anyway, so she didn't care. She finally saw Hermione who was with Harry and Ron. "Hermione! I need to ask you something!"  
Hermione turned around to see Mini running towards her. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up here in a minute." She said to Harry and Ron, who went on. "What this time?" She asked her sister, she was getting annoyed with being asked for help all the time.  
"I just wanted to know if you would help me with my Potions essay tonight. It's about-" Mini started, but Hermione cut her off.  
"Do it by yourself this time." Hermione said.  
"But-"  
"No, Mini. I'm tired of you being around me all the time. I need my own time. Just leave me alone some, just bug off for a little bit." Hermione turned and walked away, leaving Mini standing there.  
"Oh, okay." Mini said quietly as though Hermione was still there. Then, she slowly started up the stairs to the second floor corridor, looking at the floor.  
  
Second Floor Corridor-  
  
Suddenly, Mini found herself on the floor, staring up at a boy who looked to be in his sixth year with white blonde hair. She pulled herself up. Mini didn't know it, but she was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"It's okay." Draco said. Mini stepped to the right to go around him, but he too stepped that way. Mini thought it was an accident but he had done it on purpose. She stepped to the left and so did he. She stopped.  
"Okay, here, I'll go to my right, and you go to your right, and we won't keep running into each other." Draco nodded and Mini stepped to her right, followed by him. She was trying to get out of freezing in front of him. Then, Draco pulled out his gun.  
"Goodbye, Granger." He said and pulled the trigger.  
Mini froze him right as the bullet entered her body, stopping it from going all the way through her left shoulder. She fell to the floor in pain, blood leaking quickly from the bullet hole. She didn't know, but the bullet had gone through her collar bone, a small vein, and a muscle before she froze it, and it would've went through her entire arm. She tried to figure out what to do, but her mind wouldn't cooperate and her head was throbbing from the pain in her shoulder. Draco had missed his target, but she was still wounded badly. As she lay there in thought, the already large pool of her blood kept getting even larger. 


	4. Help at Last

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini settled in well at Hogwarts during the next two weeks. The only classes she didn't like were Potions because one, she wasn't any good at it, and two, she didn't like Proffesor Snape, and Defense Against the Dark Arts because Lucius Malfoy taught it. She really liked the subject, the teacher just made it horrible. The only way Malfoy had gotten out of Azkaban prizon, Hermione had explained, was because he was the only one who would teach Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Hermione was a big help, especially with potions stuff.  
  
First Floor Corridor-  
  
Mini had just come out of Potions, and she really wanted to catch up with Hermione before she went to Herbology. Mini was always as late as she could be without being late to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, anyway, so she didn't care. She finally saw Hermione who was with Harry and Ron. "Hermione! I need to ask you something!"  
Hermione turned around to see Mini running towards her. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up here in a minute." She said to Harry and Ron, who went on. "What this time?" She asked her sister, she was getting annoyed with being asked for help all the time.  
"I just wanted to know if you would help me with my Potions essay tonight. It's about-" Mini started, but Hermione cut her off.  
"Do it by yourself this time." Hermione said.  
"But-"  
"No, Mini. I'm tired of you being around me all the time. I need my own time. Just leave me alone some, just bug off for a little bit." Hermione turned and walked away, leaving Mini standing there.  
"Oh, okay." Mini said quietly as though Hermione was still there. Then, she slowly started up the stairs to the second floor corridor, looking at the floor.  
  
Second Floor Corridor-  
  
Suddenly, Mini found herself on the floor, staring up at a boy who looked to be in his sixth year with white blonde hair. She pulled herself up. Mini didn't know it, but she was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"It's okay." Draco said. Mini stepped to the right to go around him, but he too stepped that way. Mini thought it was an accident but he had done it on purpose. She stepped to the left and so did he. She stopped.  
"Okay, here, I'll go to my right, and you go to your right, and we won't keep running into each other." Draco nodded and Mini stepped to her right, followed by him. She was trying to get out of freezing in front of him. Then, Draco pulled out his gun.  
"Goodbye, Granger." He said and pulled the trigger.  
Mini froze him right as the bullet entered her body, stopping it from going all the way through her left shoulder. She fell to the floor in pain, blood leaking quickly from the bullet hole. She didn't know, but the bullet had gone through her collar bone, a small vein, and a muscle before she froze it, and it would've went through her entire arm. She tried to figure out what to do, but her mind wouldn't cooperate and her head was throbbing from the pain in her shoulder. Draco had missed his target, but she was still wounded badly. As she lay there in thought, the already large pool of her blood kept getting even larger. 


	5. At St Mungo's

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini had passed out on the infirmany bed. Harry and Hermione were furious to know that Draco had shot Mini, and Harry figured that he was probably also after Hermione as well, but didn't say anything since Hermione was all tied up in the problem at the moment.  
  
Hospital Wing-  
  
"Well, it's a really bad shot. From a magical gun, so it isn't that easy to heal. I'll have to-" Madam Pomfrey started, but Ron ran into the infirmany at that moment.  
"I knew you two were in here! I followed the blood trail. Who's been hurt? And how come I wasn't-" Harry stomped on Ron's foot before he could finish saying 'how come he wasn't unfrozen' in front of Madam Pomfrey. "told what was going on." He finished poorly. Ron saw that it was Mini.  
"I'll have to send her to St. Mungo's." Madam Pomfrey finished her other sentence, still glaring at Ron, who smiled meekly.  
"Please, Madam Pomfrey, can I come with Mini, and Harry and Ron too? It'll help her when she wakes up." Hermione pleaded.  
"I don't know Ms. Granger." Pomfrey said, slowly shaking her head.  
"Can we just go, whoever is?" Harry asked. "Mini's still bleeding."  
  
St. Mungo's-  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to wait outside Mini's room as the healers worked on her. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to portkey them all there. They had all been silent since they had gotten there.  
"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said out of the blue.  
Harry and Ron were startled at Hermione's words. "For what? I didn't do anything." Harry said.  
"For carrying Mini to the infirmany, and... and stopping Ron say unfrozen. And thank you Ron for getting the message and st..stopping. And... thank you b..both for here." Hermione said, some of her words were stuttered since she was crying slow tears for her sister's sake.  
"No problem Hermione." Harry said, wanting to comfort her.  
"Yeah... we care about Mini too, not as much as you do, but still." Ron said quietly.  
Finally the healers came out of Mini's room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up at them anxiously, but most of them just passed on. There were four, and three left without a word, but the last one stopped and looked at them. "She's okay. She'll be waking up any moment now, the bullet had entered her collar bone and muscle, besides breaking a small vein, that was connected to larger ones. The bleeding has all stopped, and we repaired the collar bone, vein, and hole. But we didn't have anything for the muscle, so it will have to repair itself. Therefore, her arm will have to be in a sling for about two to four weeks, and Madam Pomfrey can tell her when to take it out. As for her twisted ankle, we figure that too should heal by itself, she'll need to walk on a crutch for about a week and a half to two weeks, again Madam Pomfrey can tell her when to stop. She'll have to see Madam Pomfrey every other day, and I'm counting on you, Ms. Granger, to make sure of that. She can go home tomorrow if she's feeling okay." The healer finished and left as Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into Mini's room. Ron shut the door so they could talk in peace.  
  
Mini's Room-  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy... I can't believe he actually sunk that low!" Hermione said boldly through tears, they had been talking for about five minutes.  
"Well, you know he has always wanted to get rid of Mudbloods, especially you Hermione." Ron said.  
"Yeah, but he didn't have to attack, or shoot, a first year. He's just trying to get to you Hermione, and he still has the gun so who knows what he's going to do." Harry said.  
"Make my life a living-" Hermione stopped herself, not wanting to cuss in front of the now awake Mini. "Mini, how do you feel?"  
Mini looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Better." She said quietly.  
"Mini, you know the boy who shot you?" Harry asked, wanting to get it out of the way.  
"Yes."  
Hermione sighed. "We've known him ever since we came to Hogwarts. His name is Draco Malfoy, he's Proffesor Malfoy's son. He's been out to get me for a long time, since I'm, I mean we, are Muggle born, and his family doesn't like Muggle borns."  
"Mudbloods." Mini said, showing no expression on her still pale face.  
"Yes." Ron said.  
"When can I go back to Hogwarts?"  
"Tomorrow." Hermione said. "If, that is, you're feeling okay. And probably if you've gotten used to the crutches also."  
"Okay, I can do that." Mini said, her voice returning to normal.  
"There's another thing." Hermione said.  
"We want you to freeze things when class is over, come find us, unfreeze us, and let us take you to your next class before you unfreeze things again." Harry told her.  
"Why?" Mini asked curiously.  
"We don't want Malfoy to have any chance of hurting you again. Not one chance." Hermione said.  
"Exactly, and that's the safest way to do it." Ron said.  
"Why do I have to be so young that I have to have older people escort me around?" Mini asked.  
"So you'll be safe." Hermione said. "Now get some rest. We'll be back in the morning." 


	6. What Could She Do?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER! IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini got out of St. Mungo's the next day. The girls in her dorm who usually never talked to her wanted to talk to her and find out what happened. She didn't tell anyone though. Anytime she couldn't get out of a conversation she would freeze things and leave. It became a common thing for her to do anymore. She continued classes under the method of Harry, Hermione, and Ron escorting her. One day, one week after the incident, she decided she didn't want to be escorted, that she wanted to go by herself.  
  
Potions Classroom-  
  
"I want all of your essays to be on my desk by Monday. Remember, a two and a half foot long parchment on the Truth Potion, Veritaserum. Since, as I have told you, the first years have more advanced challenges this year, the Truth Potion will be tested on every student. The potion will be made by you, and taken by you. So please, put some heart into this assignment." Proffesor Snape said as the entire classroom groaned. "If that's the case, then you'll be tested by someone from another house, meaning Gryffindor by... Slytherin." The class stopped groaning as the class bell rang. "You will be taking your own potions, and I'm guessing some will end up in the hospital wing." He looked at Mini. "Isn't that correct, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"You're the teacher, you should know." Mini said, putting her bag over her right shoulder and using her crutch to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She kept muttering to herself. "If only Hermione would've helped me on that last essay, and this one, then I wouldn't be failing Potions. I want Snape's words to backfire in his face. I'll make the best Veritaserum potion he's ever seen." She then remembered that she was supposed to freeze things and go find Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who should be coming out of Transfiguration. "I can do it by myself, it's not like Malfoy's going to jump out of a corner.  
  
Outside Transfiguration Classroom-  
  
"I can't believe her! She's doing this on purpose." Hermione said, wringing her hands in worry. "We need to cut her off, c'mon."  
  
"She won't go the way we always go, Hermione, she'll know we're coming looking for her. And we'll be late for Herbology." Ron told her.  
  
"There's only three ways to get from Potions to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll split up and go each way, we'll find her. If you find her, just have her freeze things and take her onto to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We know how it is to be frozen, so that'll be our warning to get on to Herbology. Okay?" Hermione said a mouthful quickly, but Harry and Ron still nodded that they understood. "Harry, go the original way, Ron, go the quickest way, and I'll go the longest way, that's probably the way she went." Hermione said, hurrying off in her direction.  
  
Harry and Ron hesitated, looking at each other. "At least she cares for her." Harry told Ron as they split up going in their directions.  
  
Draco Malfoy came from behind the corner from listening to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "So, little Mini Granger can freeze things? I wonder what else she can do." He followed Hermione, catching up with her and not letting her know he was there. He had his hand deep in his robe pocket, holding his gun, he was waiting for the right moment.  
  
A Little Ways from Potions Classroom-  
  
"Mini!" Hermione said starting to run towards her. She thought there was something wrong, Mini had a distant look on her face.  
  
Mini was in fact watching Draco who had just pulled out his gun, pointning it at Hermione. She watched his finger pull the trigger. From instinct, she froze things. She just hoped that she had frozen things in time to get Hermione away from the bullet. Quickly, she hobbled around Hermione, looking at the bullet that was inches from her back, right where her heart was. She knew that there wasn't any time to unfreeze and refreeze things, the bullet would hit Hermione. Mini looked at the bullet, then at Draco's gun. If only she could pry it out of his hands to prove who had shot her and attempted to shoot Hermione. But she knew there wasn't any use, she wasn't strong enough. What could she do? 


	7. Dumbledore

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HARRY POTTER, IT IS J.K. ROWLING'S!  
  
Mini was stuck in the moment, trying to figure out what to do. It seemed as though she couldn't find a completely safe way out of it. She kept thinking and thinking, and finally, she decided what to do.  
  
Outside Potions Classroom-  
  
Mini took several deep breaths, the safest way to get Hermione out of this situation, she guessed, was to put her right elbow right where the bullet was headed, that way if anyone got hurt, it would be her instead of Hermione. Hermione would probably be mad if she got hurt, but Mini didn't want Hermione hurt instead. Mini put her crutch on the ground, she couldn't hold it up while she was doing this. She took several more deep breaths, with her right elbow right in the bullet's path and all of her weight against Hermione, she unfroze and refroze things as quick as she could. Hermione fell over sideways with the extra weight of Mini, who landed on her left shoulder. Mini quickly checked her right elbow to see what had happed, it had barely burnt her robes, and she was very thankful of that. Her left shoulder was hurting a bit from being fell on with it already injured, but she didn't care.  
"Mini..." Hermione said, but Mini started hugging her tightly with her right arm.  
"Oh, Hermione, I thought I was going to loose you!" Mini said, she was close to tears.  
Hermione waited for Mini to stop hugging her, letting her calm down. Hermione knew that Mini cared for her, but she wanted to know what had happened. When Mini finally sat back, only having shed a few tears, she looked around. "What happened?"  
"Look, it's Draco! He tried to shoot you!" Mini tried to get up, but she couldn't really do it without her crutch. Hermione helped her up, giving her the crutch. "Right there, that's the gun he used, and here's the bullet. I froze things just in time. He would've shot you in your heart!"  
"We need to go get Proffesor Dumbledore, right now, you can unfreeze him and everything will be in about the same place, c'mon." Mini was glad that Hermione was taking immediate action, not allowing her to think about it.  
  
Outside Dumbledore's Office-  
  
They arrived at the stone gargoyle, but Mini didn't know if it would work. "What if I froze it too?" She asked.  
"Only one way to find out. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Hermione said, watching the gargoyle who sprang to life and jumped aside, sending the spiral staircase upwards. "C'mon, we have to get on." Mini and Hermione got on the staircase. "He was running out of passwords, so he used the one he didn't like very well." When they got to the door, they opened it and ran through it, what was on the other side surprised them dearly, very dearly.  
  
Proffesor Dumbledore's Office-  
  
"Hello Hermione, Minika. What are the two Grangers doing up here in my office, is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione and Mini came into his office.  
"Umm... Mini, stay here for a second, I'll be right back." Hermione said, blushing greatly and running out of the office.  
"Minika, or, Hermione called you Mini, shall I also?" Dumbledore asked as Mini nodded, too shy and afraid to say anything. "Well, Mini, please sit down, it must get tiring holding that crutch all the time."  
Mini sat down and leaned her crutch against the wall, suddenly, Hermione came in, looking very surprised. She sat down also.  
"Now, I guess something has happened?" Proffesor Dumbledore asked, sitting down.  
"Proffesor, how come you're not frozen and everything else is?" Hermione asked at once.  
"I don't think that is what is wrong, but, since I of course know Mini's powers from your parents, I put a spell on my office and myself so that it will not be frozen along with everything else." Dumbledore said calmly. "You're not the only clever one in the school, Ms. Granger."  
"Okay, that explains it then." Hermione said.  
"Draco shot me and he tried to shoot Hermione!" Mini blurted out loudly, overcoming her shyness, though she was still a little afraid.  
"Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. "I'm guessing you froze him?" Mini nodded. "The bullet will still be in the air, come, come on, we need to go see about this." Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and politely Levitating Mini's crutch to her, as she and Hermione stood up, they all three reached the door at the same time. 


End file.
